When Evil Unites (revisited)
by KS Claw
Summary: Takes place during the "Katastrophe" episode, where Doctor Viper and the Metallikats form their own alliance. (This is a rewritten version of an old fanfic, now with better grammar and spelling and less exclamation marks)


Disclaimer: _**SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron**_ is an animated series for television created by Christian Tremblay and Yvon Tremblay and produced by Hanna-Barbera and Turner Program Services. This fanfic is written purely for fun and not for profits.

Note: This is a rewritten version of an old fanfic. The old version is still up as well, if you want to laugh at my overuse of exclamation marks and spelling mistakes. (Be gentle, I was young and english is not my first language, even though I'm getting better)

"Fortunately I have another plan to lure the SWAT Kats to their doom." Dark Kat boomed, as he glared at the two robotic kats. Mac and Molly Metallikat where sprawled out in the ground, their clothes torn and their bodies covered in cement-slugs after their failed attempt of capturing Razor. That Dark Kat had just punished them with the neuroscrambling collars didn't help at all. Better resort to flattery and hope they didn't get punished more.

"We-we knew you would!" Mac stammered with a nervous grin, getting up on unsteady feet.

"Yeah! You're a genius, Dark Kat." Molly chimed in, though both Metallikats froze when Dark Kat once more revealed an all too familiar remote control.

"Just don't disobey me again!" The master criminal growled as he pushed down the button on the remote. Mac and Molly howled as the neuroscramblers around their necks activated.

Doctor Viper watched, his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes as Dark Kat turned and walked away from the area. As the neuroscramblers stopped, the Metallikats were left wheezing for breath. Both sent the purple kat a hateful glare, and eventually got up, dusting themselves off from the cement-slugs they had been struck with earlier.

"One of these days I'm gonna..." Mac growled under his breath.

"Gonna do what, Mac?" Molly barked, "Dark Kat has us in his claws as long as we're stuck with these collars!" She pointed with an angry scowl at the neuroscrambler around her own neck. Viper narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin. The beginnings of a plan began to hatch in the reptilian kats mind and he smirked.

"What's so funny, Viper!?" Mac snarled, seeing the others expression. "Ya think it's funny when old Dark Creep uses these collars on us?" Viper responded with a dark chuckle.

"How wrong you are Metallikat." He said in a low hiss. Then, he pointed at the two of them. "Dark Kat will be sssending you out on an assssignment tonight. Meet me in one of the eastern warehoussses on the coast before you leave." Without further explanation, he disappeared into a nearby kathole. Judging from the sound of incoming sirens, it was a smart move.

"What should we do, Molly?" Mac said to his wife.

"Do I have to think about *everything?*" Molly snapped back, as they followed the doctor suit into the hole as the sirens got closer.

"Well I have to check that you haven't got a brain-damage!" Mac said, as he jumped down first, and paused to help his wife down on the ground. "Not that there's much to damage in the first place." he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Molly snarled, before giving him a clanging *whack* to the face.

Mac and Molly glowered, listening as Dark Kat instructed them in how they should kidnap Mayor Manx and Deputy Mayor Briggs. He had arranged for some of his other henchman to take care of the Mayor's regular driver, along with 'borrowing' the Mayor's limousine.

"Yeah yeah, we get it!" Mac finally interupted impatiently,

"jus' as long as ya let us have the Deputy mayor after this!"

Dark Kat simply smirked. "But of course! As soon as we have the power over the city, you can do whatever you want." He then frowned, looking around.

"Now, where is that infernal Doctor Viper? He should have been here." Molly grinned, having an excuse ready.

"Well, the doc went off to get som'thin' from his lab so he could make some new pets instead of those he had gotten blown up!" she said. Dark Kat glared at her suspiciously, but then shrugged.

"No matter. I will go and see to that everything is ready for the dawn. By then we shall see the end of it all. But most of all, the end of the SWAT Kats!" He laughed as he walked off, followed by his creeplings.

"A'right, let's go Mac." Molly said, walking off. "Th' doc is waiting for us."

"I'mma comin' ya tincan!" Mac scowled and hurried after his wife.

About an hour later, with plenty of time before they had to get the mayor and Ms. Briggs, the Metallikats entered one of the old warehouses near the tuna factory. Because of the Mayors sky high taxes, there were plenty of budget costs, which in turn left plenty of said spread along the coast. It made for an excellent place for temporary hideouts or meeting places; Mac and Molly had practically made a living of it before they got sent to prison.

"Where is that over grown lizard?" Mac growled as he looked around with infra-red vision. "This smells of a trap!"

"It isss not a trap, csssyborg," Vipers voice sounded from above. "And I am not a lizard, if you pleassse..."

Mac and Molly looked up and scowled, seeing Viper who was resting lazily on one of the supporting iron-beams under the roof of the warehouse. He smoothly wrapped his tail around it and swung down, elegant like an acrobat and landed on both feet in front of the two robotic felines.

Mac and Molly glared at him, looking unamused.

"Alright Viper, whaddya want!? Yer certainly not invited us for tea!" Molly growled, readying her blaster. The serpent-feline just chuckled in his throat.

"Far from it, csssyborg," he hissed with a low voice. "I have ssssimply come to give you an offer."

"An offer?" Mac snapped. "An offer like Dark Creep?" He snatched out and grabbed Viper around his throat, sticking his blaster up in the felines snout. Viper snarled, writhing as he struggled to free himself.

"An' just want makes ya think we'd be interested in this offer?" Molly spat, holding her blast at Vipers head. Viper gave her a cold glare.

"Well, for one, I have ssssome very interesssting information. If you will just- *ack!*" His words were cut off as Mac tightened his grip, cutting off the doctor's air supply.

"Mac, stop goofin' around and let us hear what he got to say," Molly snapped at her husband. "I have a feeling, that whatever he wants to say might be interesting!" Mac scowled, but loosened his grip around Vipers throat.

"Alright, spit it out already!" Molly snapped. "What do ya know that we don't?" Vipers eyes seemed to get a brighter glow as he narrowed them.

"Dark Kat isss planning to betray usss. When we went to inssstall thossse missilesss he isss planning to ussse against the SWAT Katsss, I overheard a conversssation he was having with one of his henchmen through a com-link. He wasss practically *bragging* about how he wasss going to get rid of usss along with the SWAT Katsss, while he would take off with the Mayor and Deputy Mayor."

Mac snarled, dropping Viper angrily to the floor as he began to swear a blue streak in pure rage. Molly however, frowned in thought, stroking her chin.

"Alright, doc." She finally said. "What's the offer?" As angry as she was along with her husband, Vipers idea of an offer had gotten her attention, and she could tell by the glow of Vipers eyes that he knew it.

"We ssshow Dark Kat, that he is not the only one who can play thisss particular game!" He hissed, twitching his tail as he spoke. "I have the right equipment that can-"

"Can what!?" Mac interrupted interupted impatiently, "grow pretty flowers? Not exactly what we need right now, *Doc!*"

Viper narrowed his eyes irritated. "That can remove the Neuroscramblersssss" He said, in a slow, deliberate voice. "Or do you wisssh to keep it as a fassshion statement?" Mac snarled, raising a fist, but was cut off by his wife, who grabbed and held back said fist.

"When do we start?" Molly asked.

"When do you have to leave?" The doctor asked.

"Man, am I glad to be rid of that thing!" Mac exclaimed as he began to rub his neck the moment Viper had gotten off the neuroscrambler. Molly could only nod in agreement, as she checked to make sure that that her systems hadn't gone haywire because of that cursed collar.

"Remember our deal, Metallikatssss." Viper hissed, his forked tongue flickering in and out between his lips, "if we do not ssssucceed in tricking Dark Kat, we are each on our own." The Metallikats nodded in agreement, as Viper put the neuroscramblers in a inside pocket in his labcoat, where they wouldn't be noticed..

"Come on Mac, let's go get the mayor and his *loooverly* deputy mayor." Molly sneered, standing up from the bench she had been sitting on. The two then left the warehouse to go the place, where Mac would get his disguise and the 'borrowed' limousine.

"Whaddaya think we oughta do with the doc, once we're done with Dark Creep?" Mac asked as they stalked down an alleyway towards their destination. Molly grinned.

"We kill 'im! That way he won't be in our way, once we take over this dump of a city." She cackled. Mac grinned, tapping his wife lightly on the hip.

"I knew I married ya for a reason."

Doctor Viper narrowed his eyes as the Metallikats walked off, smirking to himself.

"Fools," he hissed under his breath, "I have no interessst in sssharing the city with them." He growled low in his throat, dashing with his tail.

"Doctor Viper does not bow to anyone. essspecially not such fools as Dark Kat, *or* the Metallikatsss!" A growl sounded behind him, as if agreeing with his words. Looking over his shoulder, he smirked at his giant Fungus who was patiently awaiting its orders.

"Come along, my pet," he purred as he went to the other side of the warehouse where an open loading dock opened up to the sea, "we'd better get ready for the ssshow." The giant fungus rumbled, following its master where it picked him up and put him on its head, before it began to swim out into the water.

"You will all sssee..." Viper growled, as his pet swam towards the old tuna factory on Megakat Island.

"Doctor Viper playsss sssecond fiddle to no one!"


End file.
